sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Flesh to Metal (Private RP)
Plot Asonja has been kidnapped...again! Nobody in the Nimagi Freedom Fighters know of his disappearance except for one. She is determined to get him back to see the light again, except she wont be able to recognize him anymore. Characters Asonja the Hedgehog Raven the Panther RP Act I Asonja walked alone in the forest near the base. He had a knife in hand, taking a cautious walk. He looked around, hearing a few bushes rustling. A half of a head popped out of the bushes, it's ears twitching. "So.. What's with the knife?" She asked. "Im just cautious." He states. "You'll never know what happens in Midnight" "Sounds like a threat.. But, seriously. Are you just wanting to be alone right now?" The head asked, poking her head all the way out now. "Well...I guess you could put it that way. Im not feeling so well right now. Just woke up from a nightmare and I dont want to go back to sleep..." He muttered. Finally, the figure stood up, her tail swaying. "Well, if that's the case, I'll let you have your peace, Asonja." "Okay. No hard feelings?" He says, half-smiling. He put his knife away for a moment. "No hard feelings. And.. Sorry for following you." Raven murmured, and leapt away, leaping from tree to tree. He nodded, muttering. "I dont really mind if you follow me. At least I know that you're here to keep me safe..." He continued to walk. After 30 minutes, the female figure heard a yelp and noisy bush-rustling. No other noise followed after that. Immediately, Raven stopped her tree leaping. Unfortunately, the weak branch she was on gave away, and she landed on the ground with a thud. After a few moments, everything vanished, and she blacked out. She woke up the following morning, shaking her head and looking around frantically. "Asonja..? Asonja, where'd you go?!" She shouted as she ran towards where she had seen him last. There was no sign. The only clue that Asonja left behind was his knife and cross necklace. He wouldnt leave these objects behind, even if he did run off somewhere. "Who did this,,?" She murmured as she crouched down. "It's none of my enemies styles, except.." Raven shuddered. "No..." She whispered, and immediately snatched the knife and necklace and ran towards the base hangar. "Axel's SO going to kill me for this..!" She yelled as she climbed into his (X37 Phoenix..? I dunno) and started it. "Greenville, Greenville, Greenvile.. But how could they have taken him to Greece?!" She muttered. Meanwhile in Greece, Asonja was put in a tube with green liquid as he was being analyzed. The scientists were building a metal body similar to Asonja's in every-way possible. "EÍnai téleio, giatros.." An assistant murmured happily in Greek. He tugged on a taller man with a hooked nose and brown hair. The man simply grinned, looking at the tube. "Let us hope so, Fema." Raven put her feet up on top of the plane controls. "Welp, autopilot, do your stuff.. Greece is a long way from Nimagi, that's sure.." She muttered. For some reason, there was a button that had a sticky note saying "Use only when Pilot is hungry" in what seems to be Zikuto's writing. Somehow he got on this aircraft, installed whatever this button does, and left. Either way, it was tempting to press. Meanwhile back in the lab, one of the assistants was writing down some notes on Asonja's body in the tube. "Sir, his blood temperature's increasing rapidly!" He says, in English but with a Greek Accent. It made him like a bad English speaker. "Do I look scared, Ramollo? No. We have no need for the real body, we simply need our.. Creation." He smiled. "But if you must, do what you need to do save the body.." The tall man replied. Raven stared at the button. After a few minutes, she couldn't help it, and pushed the button. She was feeling pretty hungry, anyways. The dash board opened up and Raven's favorite food popped out, perfectly made. How and why did Zikuto get this right? The assistant sighed and lowered his temperature back to normal. He continued taking notes and help assembling the 'creation'. Raven stared at the Caesar Salad. "H-How did he..? No, Caesar is just common.. There's no way he.." She stopped as she saw the way the leaves were picked. And without a second to spare, she started eating the salad immediately. It tasted so sweet than anyone could possibly prepare. Even the most professional cooks would be filled with envy. If Zikuto made this, then he'd be the best cook in all of Mobius. Meanwhile, the assistant went to the main scientist. "Sir, look at these readings." He hands him a clipboard with written notes. "Asonja has a secret ability known as 'Fire Weilding'. If we can tap into that hidden power in this metal body, he could be unstoppable!" "Is that so..? Well, then. I must say, good work. We shall establish this in his new body, and surely, as you say, he will be unstoppable." The scientist replied. He nodded, and went to Asonja's body and inserted some needles to extract the power from him and he connected the creation with it. "There! In just a few hours, the transaction will be completed, sir!" Asonja's body started to twitch in the tube. His heart rate started to increase, and the assistant went back to fix the issue. It doesnt seem to be working. It was just getting worse. The main scientist, grit his teeth. "If you're studying is finished, dispose of the body." He growled at the assistant. Meanwhile, on the X37 Phoenix.. Raven made sure the ship was set to autopilot. Once she had checked more then twice, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke, she glanced outside the glass. Quickly, she landed the ship and climbed out. Looking around, she started sprinting towards a pile of ruins nearby. Once there, she looked at the broken pillars. Twelve in all. After a moment of thinking, she shouted: "Z, H, P, H, D, P, A, A, A, H, A, A, H, D!" For a minute, everything was silent. Then the ground opened up, and a elevator sprang out. Raven slowly walked forward, and went into the elevator. The assistant nodded after fixing the issue. He then continued to work on the creation, which was almost done. "We'll be ready in 10 minutes, sir!" "Excellent." The main scientist grinned. "Sir, someone has breeched the entrance! They're making their way here, sir!" A woman at a surveillance computer shouted. "And what person has dared step foot here?" The main scientist growled as he stalked over to the woman. "Er.. A cat of some sort, sir. Black hair and black and neon green vest. Is she one of your creations?" The woman replied. The scientist grit his teeth. "So it seems Fionna has finally come home at last. Unlock the doors, I want to see her when she tries to burst in!" "Yes sir, of course.." She said, and went over and unlocked the double doors. The assistant covered the completed creation under a blanket. When Raven came in, she saw Asonja in a tube with needles in him, etc etc. Raven stopped, and stared. She didn't have much time to though, when the main scientist walked in front of her, blocking him from view. "So.. You've come back, have you..?" He said, bending over to be eye level with her. She clenched her fists, glaring at him. "Dr. Martin.. It's been a while. Surely we do not need an Introduction. Now, cutting to the chase; Give me my friend back." The assistant (who actually appeared new), tried taking Asonja's body out of the tube carefully to dispose of it while she was distracted. Like an idiot, Raven didn't notice, and continued to glare at Dr. Martin. The assistant successfully took Asonja out of the tube. Raven did hear something behind Dr. Martin though. "Shoot...I gotta scram...!" He muttered, looking for a place to hide. Raven stepped away from Dr. Martin, and looked at the assistant. "Huh? Hey- Where'd Asonja go?! You asshole, give him back!" She snarled, and leapt at the assistant. "GAH!" He got trampled, letting go on the limp Asonja. He had no clothes on, and had some green water liquid around him. He showed no signs of breathing. She stared in horror. "What have you done to him, you bastard?!" She yelled, whirling around to face the assistant. He put his hands up, shaking a bit. "H-h-he's just unconscious! I-I-I was doing what Dr. Martin told me to do!" "You idiot, you breathe when you're unconscious!"" She snarled, unsheathing her claws. He jumped a bit. "T-t-there's probably liquid in his lungs, how am I supposed to know?!" He freaks out, waving his arms about. He ran off into a room, locking the door as quickly as he could. Ad much as she wanted to lunge after him, she didn't. Quickly, she turned to Dr. Martin. "Why did you bring him here in the first place?!" She growled. "Ah yes.." He smiled, and went over to the blanket. Slowly, he ripped away the blanket. "Behold, my creation.." It was almost an exact copy of Asonja, but with a metal body. It was turned off, as it seemed. ".. What have you done...?" She whispered quietly as she stared at the metal body. "You've never done something that is so terrible as to studying someone and then killing them.. How could you, father?! You ruined his life!" Raven shouted. "I didnt ruin it, Fionna. I made him better!" He smirked. "Asonja, my son!" He shouts. Just like that, the Metal's eyes flashed to life as red. He turned and faced him. "Yes, father?" He said, replicating Asonja's voice perfectly. Martin pointed to Raven and shouts. "Lets test your new powers on her!" He smirked as Metal Asonja spawned fire on his hands. "As your wish, Father." He says, walking to Raven with a glare. "N-No!" She shouted as she backed away. "Asonja, it's me, Raven!" He didnt respond, continuing to glare. Until suddenly, he dashed to her and punched her in the stomach with the flaming fists. At this point she felt nothing but pain, and intense heat. "I do not know who you are. For my Father is the only one I know. Everyone else is a complete stranger to me...And I dont like strangers..." He replied. A slight eye glitched happened where his eyes were dark grey instead of red. Maybe there IS a way to get Asonja's focus back. Raven groaned as she was punched, and fell backwards. "Asonja, all big shots are themselves because they were once little shots.. And they kept shooting!" She said, slowly lifting herself back up again. This time, she advanced, and sweep kicked him to the floor. He collapsed, his eyes glitching a bit. They turned back to red and double-kicked her away as he got back up. They seemed to have installed a bit of Raven's own moves. "All I care about is being the best, better than anyone else. You're standing in my way..." He says, head twitching a bit from the damage. Asonja wouldnt normally say those outloud. "Oh, you are so on, old man!" She growled at Dr. Martin as she stumbled. Quickly, she took out her katanna. "En Garde! She shouted, and started lunging at Asonja, swiping and slashing. He moved back, dodging every move she threw at her. "Face it, Fionna. I know your moves just by scanning you. You cannot defeat me!" Metal Asonja states, as he held out his hand at her, using Axel's Vector controls on her. He flinged her to the wall, making a dent in the metal wall. Raven slid down the wall, blood coming from the corner from her mouth. But she refused to give up. Slowly, she made her way away from the wall. "I will.. Not.. Give up.. You darn bastard.. I.. Refuse.." She snarled, and put away her katanna. "Even after that you're still alive...? What makes you so dang persistant?!" He snarled and ran at her, punching her face once. To her, she felt nothing as she began feeling a strong force building into her. Metal Asonja punches again and again, growling. "DIE! WHY WONT YOU DIE?!" He punches her one last time in the stomach. Again, she felt no pain. For a moment, she stood there, grinning. "Guess.. It's my turn.. Now.. Ain't it....?" And without another second, she punched him in the gut. "Gh...ARGH" He was launched back, hitting the wall. His head twitched again, this time the grey eyes were visible. "H-how...are you beating me so easily?!" "Uh, determination? Heck, call me a Frisk and stick me in an underground world.. Determination works!" She said, grinning. "I dunno who this 'Frisk' is but he/she sounds REALLY lame...and...Determination? I dont see any of that in my database..." He replied, his eyes switching from red to grey. Dr. Martin interrupted by yelling, "FORGET ABOUT IT! JUST KILL HER!" Metal Asonja didnt respond to him. He was glitching just a bit. Raven grinned. "Wow, Doctor. You didn't put determination in him? That's just saaad." She said, glancing over her shoulder at him. Dr. Martin growled. "He doesnt HAVE determination! He's just a stuck-up, a wannabe! I'm only fulfilling his dreams of becoming strong!" Metal Asonja looked at the Doctor and then to Raven, deep in thought. "Look, I'm one of his creations, too. I know how you feel. That's why I ran away. Because this dude right here.." She pointed at Dr. Martin.. "Will make you're life a living hell." Metal Asonja got up, twitching a bit. "B-but...he...promised...I've always...wanted to become like you...and the rest...even Axel..." He's remembering everything now, VERY slowly."Even though we...never got along...I still wanted...to at least be like him...I was envious..." His eyes flickered to red but faded back to dark grey. "Hey, you could beat him every time if you believed you could." She replied, and tear twitching as she listened. "He looked at Martin for a moment and the doctor stepped back. "I command you not to hurt me!" Metal Asonja's eyes turned red again, as he walked to him. "You lied to me...and now you will suffer from your own creation...!" Martin stepped back, and tripped over some wries. "N-no! Please! Dont kill me!" Raven grabbed Metal Asonja's shoulder. "Don't. He's a person, like us. As bad as he is, he still deserves to live." She let go, and glanced at the doctor. "Promise me you'll never make another one of us. I want people to live in peace, not in horror of their own shadow for what they are." He nodded and ran off. Asonja then sighed and crossed his arms. "I actually deserved this as punishment for my arrogance..." he says. "I wanted power...but not like this. I'll never feel pain or anything again..." "It's going to be alright.. We'll find out a way to get you back to your old body.. Somehow.." Raven replied, her tail swaying. At that point, the assistant got out and tried escaping. Unfortunately he was already in view from the two. He stopped and waved nervously. She growled at him as a warning to leave, but didn't surge forward to attack him. Raven was sparing him like she did so with Dr. Martin. "Wait..." Metal Asonja says as he went to the assistant, grabbed him by his collar on his shirt and pulled him to them. He struggled to get out. "Now listen here! You're going to put my soul or something back in my body, you hear me!?" He says. The assistant nods and runs off to the lab again, finding a reverse procedure. Raven glanced at him, and held up her hand. "Nice one. Didn't think of that beforehand..." He high-fived her hand. "Yeah. If you see someone who may help out, force 'em. Zikuto taught me that." He says, nodding. What's weird is that he had no mouth to speak out of, which made Raven feel a bit uncomfortable. She didn't shudder, although she was uncomfortable. At least he was safe. That was all that mattered at the moment to her. "Well, Zikuto must be a really good teacher." "Yeah...wise too." He stated and watched the assistant at work. "You know, it feels weird being a metal now. Your soul being moved to a new body feels really weird to me..." "I cannot feel emotion...or anything for that matter." He added. "I guess that's a good and a bad thing at the same time.." Raven muttered, glancing at the assistant, too. "I mean, it's great that Im powerful and all but...I cant feel any emotion. I will not be happy again..." He says, his grey eyes looking away from her. She rested her tail on his shoulder, but was silent, and didn't do anything or speak anything else. He looked at her tail, and seemed to smile on the inside. He petted it, and looked back at the assistant who was still working. After a minute or so, Raven took her tail off of his shoulder. In boredom, she unsheathed her katanna and started to clean it with a part of her vest. Asonja looked at her tail again for a moment and looked behind him. He groaned that he had a metal stiff tail instead of Zikuto's large and puffy tail. Suddenly, the Assistant yelled "EUREKA! I think I figured it out!" "You did?" Raven replied, her fist clenched happily and tail swaying around in excitement. He nodded and rushes over, a few papers flinging away from his clipboard. "Y-yes! Go get Asonja's body over there while I put Metal Asonja in sleep mode!" He turned Asonja off, his eyes flicking to complete black. She jogged over to his body and picked it up easily, carrying it back over to the assistant. "Alrighty.. What now?" She asked. "I'll take it from here." He takes it and puts it back into the large tube. He inserts the needles, closes the tube and inserts the green liquid. Afterwards, he goes onto a computer and puts "the soul" back into Asonja. He presses enter and turns around toward her. "Now we wait for about...2 to 3 hours. Want anything to eat while we wait?" He insists. He's being oddly nice even though he works for Dr. Martin. "Er, no thanks. I had a salad on the way.." She replied, and went to sit against the wall, still sharpening her katanna. "I see...Oh! I almost forgot something!" He goes back to his computer, pauses the import and starts typing in some confusing code. After about 5 minutes of constantly typing code, he presses enter to resume the import. "Alright, sorry about that. You like salads huh? What kind?" "I don't see why you want to know, but.. Caesar." She replied, looking up from cleaning her katanna. "Huh..." He says, scratching his head. "I dont recall a carnivore eating salad...unless it has meat in it. Like Chicken?" "Nope. I don't like meat in my salads..." Raven muttered.